galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grande
Grande appeared in 2009 TV series called Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Grande (グランデ Gurande) is an Alien Keel that appears as a secondary antagonist to the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared in episodes 6, 7, 10, 12, and 13. Like the portrayal of Alien Keel in Ultra Q, Grande is also known for his warlike attitude, but in the end becomes an anti-hero by the end of the series after helping Rei, his rival. Grande was stated to be a Reionics who was strengthened by his older sister (a fellow Reionics like him) at the expense of her own life. His growth of strength was symbolized by the upgraded Neo Battle Nizer and was regarded as the strongest Reionics before Rei's arrival. Challenging Rei on Planet Hammer, Grande summoned Tyrant and battled Rei's Gomora. Although Grande was slightly impressed by Gomora's power, Tyrant proved to be much stronger and Rei was forced to recall Gomora, forcing Eleking to battle Tyrant instead. This time Grande was disappointed with Eleking's weaker power and had Tyrant sadistically slaughter Eleking by slicing his throat. Rei would have been killed as well but Eleking save his life by severing their bonds, allowing him to meet Kate and have his Battle Nizer upgraded as well. The revived Rei would retaliate after his recuperation by unleashing both Gomora and Litra. By defeating Tyrant the same way Gomora defeated Bemstar, Litra unleashed a Phoenix assault and Tyrant absorbed it, which gave Gomora an opening and using his Super Oscillatory Wave to obliterate the monster. Grande in fact survives, revealing that he had ceased his bonds with Tyrant seconds before its death and left. During the Reionics Hunter's massacre on Reionics, Grande managed to evade a few of them and acquired a Red King to attack their King Joe Black. When Grande met Rei for a second time, he challenged Rei by summoning Red King and Rei unleashed Gomora and the two monsters did battle once again. The match was much more brutal and vicious, and while it seemed Red King was about to win, Rei transformed into Reimon and Gomora got an increase in power, pummeling Red King, with Grande suffering the same pain as his monster. Instead of finishing them, Rei decided to spare their lives and face Alien Rayblood himself. Grande decided to repay the incident by assisting his rival in killing Rayblood, who possessed the Armored Darkness as they took him down with EX Gomora and EX Red King. Grande bids farewell, wishing to face Rei again someday while asking him to introduce his older sister Kate at a later date. Powers and Abilities * Armor: Grande wears a full body suit of armor. It is unknown how strong it is. * Bostang-Type Spacecraft (ボスタング型宇宙船 Bosutangu-gata Uchūsen): Grande has a spaceship which looks like a monster that also a native to his planet: Bostang. * Neo Battle Nizer: As a Reionics, Grande had a Neo Battle Nizer that he used to summon Tyrant and Red King. * Reionics Bond Severance: As with all Reionics, Grande can severe his bond with his Battle Nizer monsters at the last minute before their deaths to save his own life. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Mitsuru Karahashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Ultraman Universe